


talk to me, i talk back

by goingunder



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, lapslock, mark has a paper and he does not want to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingunder/pseuds/goingunder
Summary: “the chains around jackson’s neck had mark wondering what else would look good around jackson’s neck. maybe something made out of silk?“





	talk to me, i talk back

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from a t-pain song lol

it was nearly 2 a.m and the delirium that comes with too many coffees and a forgotten playlist that played in the background kept mark company. he was nearing the end of his paper but felt stumped and burnt out. stretching out his legs, he reached over the side of the couch for his backpack and dug around till he found the black zippered pouch that had his pipe and weed. after packing the bowl, he leaned back against the couch and took a drag. he closed his eyes and instantly felt tension leaking out of his shoulder. the yellow light towering the couch started to emit a warm glow, slowly filling him with a hum that ran through his whole body. he couldn’t help but smile, really, nothing was better than the first drag. getting comfortable, essay long forgotten, he pulled out his phone and mindlessly switched between unanswered emails and instagram before something caught his interest. he saw a picture of jackson, the kid he shared intro to anthropology with back in his first year of college.  
jackson was wearing a black fitted cap, his platinum blonde hair peeking through the sides. he was slightly sweaty, his skin glistening. he probably took the picture after practice. he had a low cut muscle tee and a couple of chains against his chest, drawing mark’s eyes to his exposed collarbones. jackson was posing with a two peace signs, one hand crossed in front of the other and a smirk. anyone else and this would scream ‘douchebag’ but jackson made it work.  
“poser.”, mark thought to himself with a chuckle. it suited jackson. the black shirt against his paler skin tone made jackson that much more tempting. the chains around jackson’s neck had mark wondering what else would look good around jackson’s neck. maybe something made out of silk? mark wanted to know how it feel to run his fingers through jackson’s hair, he wondered if it would get caught in between his fingers, if he would have to tug at his hair to set his hands free or would it just glide through. he thought of other ways he could make jackson sweat. if jackson would be loud and boisterous or if he would be gasp and whimper, little gasps escaping through his lips without permission. it’s no surprise that mark sends a “u up?” text to jackson after seeing the picture.  
“yea, what’s up?” jackson replies.  
“wanna hang out?” mark texts back, implications heavy. the night was making him more straightforward than he would normally be.  
mark’s phone dings and he reads jackson’s response.  
“i really wanna but im working on this paper rn”  
“>.<”  
usually, mark would let the conversation die out and find another number to text but it’s something about those chains against jackson’s chest that mark just can’t shake off. mark wonders if his own fingers would look just as good wrapped around his neck. would he bruise easily? would he gasp when mark tightened his hold against his neck? would he beg for more?  
mark snaps a quick picture of himself and attaches it with the text and sends back “damn, i was really hoping to see u tonight.”  
mark has his shirt off, his cheeks are slightly puffed, a cheeky expression and a challenge linger around his eyes. now all mark was hoping for was for jackson to take the bait.  
a few minutes pass before mark’s phone dings with a notification.  
“fuck you”  
“i’ll be there in 20”  
a grin passes mark’s face. he reaches for his bowl once more and takes another hit, feeling more relaxed than he has in hours.


End file.
